


sleepless night

by greysoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greysoo/pseuds/greysoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepless night

Jongin can’t sleep. He looked at the clock on his wall, hoping for it to show that - _yes, it’s morning now you can start your day_ \- but it only showed that it was 2:45 a.m. He felt as if the red digital numbers were glaring at him. The longer he looked at it, the more intimidated he felt. 2:45 a.m., it screamed inaudibly at him. Only an hour had passed since he went to bed. He tried closing his eyes again, hoping that he would somehow fall asleep.

He didn’t.

He sighed. He tried to think of the reasons why he can’t fall asleep. Did he take more coffee that he should have? No, he only drank 2 cups today. One from Kyungsoo’s café in the morning and another one during lunch with Chanyeol. Was his nap in the afternoon longer than usual? No, he only slept for an hour. _The perfect duration for a nap_ , he thought to himself. Is he hungry? No, he had a hearty dinner, thanks to Chanyeol who brought him to his favorite restaurant. He had 2 plates of fried chicken, mind you.

He couldn’t think of anything. _Go to sleep, Jongin_ , his body tells him. On the other hand his mind says, _No, don’t sleep! Do you remember that one time where you called Mrs Lee, mum?_

Jongin cringes at that thought. This memory pierced his thoughts like an ice prick. It wasn’t that much of an issue, really. But how he wished he could turn back the time to stop himself from calling his History teacher, mum. It has been 5 years since that incident and everyone probably forgot about it, even Mrs Lee but not him. _Ahh why did I do that?_ he asks himself and he sinks himself deeper into the blanket.

Great, after a flashback he didn’t want to remember for the rest of his life, he still can’t fall asleep. He slowly peeped out from his blanket hoping that it would magically be 7 or 8 a.m. Nope, it was only 2:53 a.m.

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

He grabbed his phone which was placed on the side table next to the bed. He squints at the sudden exposure of light coming from his phone which illuminated the room. He taps on the Internet app and searches for “ways to fall asleep quickly” Right before his eyes, there were over a million websites suggesting quick and proven ways to fall asleep. He clicks on one of them and the first suggestion was to count sheep.

He scoffed at that suggestion. Counting sheep never works. His mother used to tell him to use this method as a child but rather than making him fall asleep, he felt that his mother wanted him to practice on his counting skills instead.

Rejected. Next.

He slid his thumb downwards to see the second suggestion; Drink a glass of warm milk. He hadn’t try this method before but the thought of getting off the bed to walk all the way to the kitchen and heat up the milk was troublesome. In short, Jongin was lazy. Kim Jongin ain’t got time for that.

Rejected. Next.

“Read a bo-”

Jongin didn’t even bother finishing the sentence. He sighed and closed the app.

He pouted and crossed his arms on top of his blanket. _How long will I stay like this?_ He turned to his right and he sees Chanyeol’s back. He’s sleeping soundly and Jongin envies how he’s able to sleep immediately wherever he is. Just give him a flat surface and he’ll fall asleep in no time.

Jongin observes how his body moves up and down rhythmically. He scoots closer to him and starts tracing his back mindlessly. He feels the soft fabric against his finger as he draws the shape of a heart lightly on Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol lets out a soft grunt and reached for his back to scratch it before falling back to sleep. Jongin giggles as he quickly retreats his hand. Seconds later, Chanyeol’s breathing became even again and Jongin continued tracing his finger on his back.

This time he traces 바보 and he giggles to himself again. He has no idea why he finds the whole situation so amusing. The lack of sleep might be the answer.

“Jongin, go to sleep.” Chanyeol says, half awake.

_Oh shoot._

“B-but I can’t fall asleep.” Jongin whines.

“Hmm.”

“Great, you’re going to fall asleep again.”

No response.

“Chanyeol you’re the worst.” Jongin pouted and turned to the other side of the bed. As expected, Chanyeol feel asleep again, or so he thought.

Suddenly, he felt a hand wrapped across his torso and a body leaning closer to his. Granted, they’ve been in a relationship for almost 2 years now; known each other for 6, but touches like these still make Jongin’s stomach turn. It’s true; first love never dies.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol mutters. “Go to sleep”

“But I can’t” Jongin answers with a yawn. His eyelids were getting heavy and he could feel himself drifting off to sleep. Maybe this was all he needed. He didn’t need those tips, oh no. All he needed was his boyfriend’s warm embrace, the feeling of being protected and knowing that there’s someone next to you.

“Goodnight, Jongin” Chanyeol mumbles. “Sweet dreams.”

Yup, that was all he needed. Minutes later, he falls asleep with a tiny smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> wowzers, this was written a long time ago.


End file.
